


Cuddles & Kisses

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day & Steve wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cuddle Fest 2011 on LJ that gunslingaaahhh is hosting =)

The meeting went a bit too long and he was tired!! As soon as the governor left his office he sighed and took a deep breath .. it was a long day and he was glad it was over!! He looked around him; Chin was working something on the computer table, Kono in her office on the phone then he looked at Danny. The blonde detective was focused on something on his computer.

  
Steve turned off his own computer, signed the last few papers he had then left his office heading to Danny’s.

“Hey, how was the meeting?” said Danny ignoring the computer and facing Steve.

“Too long but it was ok, we have his support with the Johnson case, we did nothing wrong,” he looked at Danny’s smiling face. His smile was warm and comforting, “I’m tired, Danno let’s go home.”

“Give me 10 minutes, I need to finish this,”

Steve sighed; he was about to sit down on the couch in Danny’s office when he got a better idea. He walked behind the desk and to Danny’s surprise, sat in his lap straddling his legs, put his hands around him and just inhaled his scent that always made him feel like he’s finally home.

“What’s wrong babe?” asked Danny, putting his hands around Steve and hugging him tightly.

Steve said something that sounded like “Nothing” but it came out muffled in Danny’s shoulder.

“Ok nothing it is,” Danny kissed Steve’s head, tightened his grip on him then turned around to finish his report with Steve clinging to him.

He was nearly done when he heard a camera shutter sound. He turned around to see Kono with her phone, “you guys look super cute,”

Steve turned his head to face Kono, “Kalakaua, delete the picture or else!”

“Steve are you kidding me? How intimidating do you think you are while you’re curled up in Danny’s lap like this?” laughed Kono.

“She is right you know,” smiled Danny planting another kiss on Steve’s head, “but seriously Kono, delete that picture, but not before sending a copy to my email.”


End file.
